The Desert Warrior
by Chris4th
Summary: "The Desert Warrior," also known as Amir Askari is fighting in the Soviet-Afghan war. He is a deadly sniper that has so far never missed a shot. Louise summons Amir to the world of Halkeginia. Will their conflicting faith drive them apart, or will they begin to understand each other through their experiences with pain and sorrow. THIS IS UP FOR ADOPTION PM IF YOU CARE TO WORK ON IT
1. Before the Summoning

The year is 1981 and two years into the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan. A man, 19 years of age named Amir Askari is fighting near the front line. Not in the middle of conflict, but rather behind the Soviet lines in Afghanistan.

As Amir loads a ten round magazine of 7.62x54 into his SVD Dragunov, he observes his surroundings. The sun is setting on the desert hill where he lays. Little to no cover is present but he is completely concealed due to his desert camouflage on his body and on his gun. The officer tent in the Soviet encampment is clear in his sights, as well as the officer himself. Amir is about 200 meters away from the encampment. Thankfully, he is far enough away where the Soviets can't see him pray. So he does so before he goes for his kill.

The magazine is loaded in the gun and he aims the Draganov at the Soviet Officer. He accounts for the wind and the distance before making his shot. After he fires the sound of the Draganov quickly drowns out into the sand not echoing much.

Dead. The officer is dead and The Desert Warrior claims his 150th kill. Nearly two years into the military and he has already set back the Soviets tremendously with all of their dead officers and sabotaged equipment. All the while the Soviets in the camp are scrambling around. He puts his Draganov on his back and his extra magazines in his backpack that he carries, also covered in desert camouflage

The sound of AK-47s firing loudly behind him. "Shit" Amir says quietly to himself, in Dari, as a Soviet patrol nears him on his rear. He turns around to see four Soviets charging at him nearly 15 meters away.

AK-74s blaring as the Soviets shoot at Amir. He quickly reaches for his side and grabs his TT-33 pistol that he "recovered" off of a dead soviet officer. Quickly aiming at the Soviets he fires.

Three bangs and three thuds are heard as three of the Soviets fall to the ground after suffering bullet wounds to the head killing them instantly.

"DAMN YOU DESERT WARRIOR" The last remaining Soviet shouts at Amir, in Russian,. As he Shouts he drops to the ground. Not shot by Amir but on his own accord drops to the ground and continues shooting at him.

Jumping up and stepping out of vision of the Soviet as he tries to aim while moving, and not doing it very well. He slows down just in enough time to get a shot in, not in his head as he was hoping but in his side. Still, regardless of where it hit, he still hit him. The Soviet screams in pain as he rolls around to try and get his sights on Amir. He gets his sight on him, but as he finally gets his sights on him Amir is nearly on top of him and he fired one shot only to miss by nearly half a meter.

"My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe." A voice in Amir's head sounds but he doesn't hear it due to the fact that he is heavily focused in combat.

He yanks the AK-47 out of the Soviet's hand and throws it about two meters away. Making sure that he will not be using that gun against him.

"my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call" The voice appears again and Amir still doesn't hear it or even recognize its presence.

The Soviet after having his gun taken away slams his arm into Amir's leg as hard as he can. It shocked Amir with a little pain but it knocked him off his balance and he falls to the ground to where the Soviet is.

"I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!" Amir is still not hearing the voice but what he does notice is that everything is suddenly black.

 **TO HALKEGINIA**

At the Tristain Academy of Magic, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière attempts to summon her familiar at the Annual Familiar summoning that all second year students must participate in.

BOOM.

Just as Louise feared, an explosion. She was hoping that at least one time in her life there would be at least one successful spell that she casts. But no, now she will be expelled from the school and them most likely married off to a low ranking noble by her family. She was on the verge of tears.

But as the smoke begins to clear a the shadow of a figure is able to be seen. Wait, not one but two. 'Did I just summon two Familiars' Louise thought as she gets her hopes up.

BANG.

Another loud sound was heard as the smoke finally begins to clear. It wasn't the sound of an explosion, it was more like the sound of a musket, but not that, it sounded quieter than a musket. The smoke has been completely clears and Louise saw two commoners on the lying on the ground. Her hopes were now back down, of all the things she could summon, she summon two _commoners_. A dog would be more useful than two commoners.

But then she saw it, blood. Quickly pouring out of one of the commoners heads and his side. The one that was not bleeding has hair the color of sand and was wearing clothes that resembled that same color. He had a weird looking musket on his back as well as a backpack. He then stands up, he looks a little taller than Professor Colbert but not by much. He is also fairly skinny with a modest build and has a slightly dark skin complexion, not nearly as dark as Zerbest. After about 30 seconds of standing up he falls down to the ground.

 **BACK TO AMIR**

All was black, that was all Amir could see. He felt as if he was falling. It continued for about six minutes. Then suddenly he was laying on the ground again in the same position he was in with the Soviet soldier. Smoke was around him and he could see barely in front of him, but he could see the Soviet as well as his TT-33. He kicks the Soviet in the head disorientating him more than he probably already was. Putting the pistol right against his head and then pulled the trigger killing him and saving his own skin.

The smoke finally clears and he begins to stand up. The sun is up in the sky but he wonders why considering it was sunset last he checked. He stands up in the open air facing a wall that is about 10-15 meters high and by his guess about 40-60 meters away from him. Then he begins to feel really weak… and then collapses onto the ground wondering what the hell just happened.


	2. Amir Awakes

Everyone at the Tristain Academy of Magic is in shock. Most expected Louise to fail the summoning ritual. But not only did she successfully summon a familiar, she summoned two.

"Quickly get both of the men into the infirmary!" Yells a slightly old man with a staff, blue rope with a white stripe going down the middle, and a nearly completely bald head.

"But ." asks Louise, "What about completing the ritual?"

"Miss Vallière you can complete it when they wake up, but for now make sure they don't die." He responds with a caring yet stern voice. With that, several workers of the Academy rush Amir and the Soviet to the infirmary.

 **THREE DAYS LATER**

Louise walks into the Infirmary for about the 20th time in total. A tear starts to form in her eye as she looks at the non-dead commoner. Right away when the two commoners were taken into the infirmary, a nurse told Louise that one of them was dead. They couldn't determine why except for two holes in him. One on his left side and the other on his head. "Why do you have to be like this," Louise cried, "My one accomplishment is completely useless, it's as if I didn't have any at all." As she cries tear fall onto the commoners body.

A maid known as Siesta walks into the infirmary. "Miss Vallière lunch is being served I would come so you don't get left out." She talks in a soothing voice trying to calm her down.

"I will be out soon." Louise says with nearly no emotion in her voice. It was as if it was all taken away from her.

 **DURING LUNCH**

Amir is waking up from whatever the hell happened to him. He opens his eyes to see that he is located in what appears to be a medical room of sorts. He notices that his back is slightly sore when he sits up but nothing that he couldn't deal with and that the dead Soviet is nowhere in sight. "Thank Allah I don't have to be near that Soviet" he sighs. Amir continues to look around the room. 'Well at least the people who placed me here laid my gun on the ground instead of putting it barrel to the ceiling,' he thought.

Amir stands up noticing that his boots were right by the door. 'They didn't take them, that's good.' He goes up to his bag and looks through it. All five of his Draganov magazines were in there as well as four of his TT-33 magazines, with the fifth one in his TT-33. As well as the sixth Dragunov magazine being in his Draganov. As he continues looking he finds that his food is all spoiled. 'Guess I was out for a while then' Amir then grabs all of his items and begins to head to the exit. Only to run into a man that was wearing a blue robe and was nearly completely bald.

"Ah, you're awake, we must inform Miss Vallière immediately, she is currently on lunch break. Follow me.." the man states in a language that sounded like a combination of Dutch and French to Amir.

"I can't understand what you are saying, but it sounds like a combination of Dutch and French." Amir says in Dari.

The man stops in his tracks, "Ah. I get it, you don't speak Tristanian, I can fix this." He says, and Amir still can't understand him, as he starts says words that sound nothing like Dutch or French. When the man stops talking in that language, he looks at Amir with a look of shock and falls to the ground. Immediately Amir drops down to the ground to see what is wrong. He checks his pulse, fine and stable, no fluttering in his heart beat. Then he checks to see if he is breathing by putting his hand at his nose, fine as well. 'Probably just unconscious don't know the reason though' Amir thinks.

"OI!" Amir yells as loud as he can, "I NEED SOMEONE OVER HERE!" 'Sometimes I think my curiosity gets past my better judgment.' Amir thinks as he sighs. After about 30 seconds three five people come to his call. A small girl with...pink hair… A girl with long blond hair, a boy also with blond hair, another girl with blue hair and her face in a book while running, and finally a girl with red hair and a really large chest.

" !" The blond haired boy exclaims as he attempts to rush past Amir, but not successfully.

"Don't worry." Amir says, "I checked his pulse and he has one and he is breathing. The only problem is that he just fell to the ground right in front of me."

"Familiar," The Blue haired says with little to no emotion in her voice. After she says that the pink haired girl just looks at me with her left eye twitching.

"Louise, Tabitha thinks that this is one of your familiars." Says the red head with a light laughter.

"What have you done to familiar." Says the pink haired girl with fury in her voice.

"I did just as I just said, in simple terms I checked to see if he was alive, now do any of you know what happened to him." Amir says with slight irritation in his voice for them not listening to him.

"Information overload, translation spell, better by morning." Says the blue head in the same voice as before.

"Thank you" Amir says in a less irritated voice, "wait," then he gets suspicious, "what do you mean by spell?" Then everyone just looks at him like he is a complete idiot. The pink haired girl even face palms.

"How do you not know what spells are!?" The blond haired boy exclaims.

Amir then looks at him and says, "maybe the fact that the last place I was at was a desert, and this place certainly doesn't look like a desert to me."

"But that's impossible!" The red hair exclaims, "everyone knows what magic and spells are, even the people in the lands past Germania."

"You guys are fucking with me aren't you." Amir says.

"Where would you get that impression?" The red hair asks

"Oh I don't know." Amir responds with a little bit of sarcasm, "but it might be the fact that magic doesn't exist and Germania isn't a country." Amir then waves his hand "But aside from that, what should be do with ?"

"Me and Guiche can take him to the infirmary," The girl with blond hair says.

That leaves Amir with who the blue hair who he assumes to be Tabatha, the pink haired who he assumes to be Louise and the still unknown red haired. "So" Amir says breaking the momentary silence, "I have a feeling you are Tabatha" He points at the blue haired, "you are Louise," he then points at the pink haired, "and I have no clue who you are" He says as he looks at the redhead.

The redhead then talks to Amir, "You're right about them and I am Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst." She says with a hint of pride.

Amir then chuckles to himself, "That is one long name. Just to let you know my name is Amir Askari." Then he looks at Louise and talks in a serious tone, "so don't call me familiar."

"Threatening" Tabatha says.

"I can be and I am threatening when I want to be." Amir states in a calm tone.

Louise begins to talk to Amir, "Now fami-" only to be given a death stare by him, and Louise mentally and somewhat visibly winces. "Amir, why don't we finish the ritual where you become my familiar."

Amir continues to stand there for a little thinking about what that actually meant. 'She is probably just playing around, why not appease her, she does look like she is ten after all. Kirche on the other hand is probably like her older sister figure or something like that, and the other are probably her older friends.' "Sure why not. I'm curious to see what might happen." He says in his normal tone which is a slightly deep and serious tone but not too serious.

"Ok, then I just need you to kneel down and face me." Amir quietly obliges. Louise then pulls out a stick, a very fancy one at that, and begins to chant, "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar." After that she slowly leans closer to Amir and whispers, "you should feel happy about this, it is the only time a nobel would ever think of kissing a commoner." Before Amir can react Louise kisses him on the lips.

As Louise pulls away from Amir he starts to feel a slight burning in his left hand. Then after a couple seconds pass the burning pain rises exponentially. Quickly, Amir grasps his hand in hopes of dulling the pain but it only gets worse. So his body makes him react, and it reacts by screaming. "AHHH!" He then slams his back into the wall with hopes of dulling the pain, but to no avail. After about 20 seconds of an insane amount of pain, it finally stops and weird letters are written on his left hand. He then reaches to his side where the holster with his TT-33 is and pulls it out. Faster than anyone could have expected he stands up and grabs Louise by the neck and slams her into the wall forcing all of the air out of her lungs. Then he puts the gun directly on her forehead before Kirche could intervene.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" Amir practically screams at Louise who was now trembling in fear.

"I-I-I b-binded y-you t-to me a-as my f-familiar" Louise stutters out.

Amir still doesn't loosen his grip nearly choking Louise in the process, "Now answer me this, _how_ exactly did you do this."

"A-amir." Kirche stutters out and backs away slightly, "Don't you think what you are doing is a little harsh?"

"Not one bit, now Louise, _answer my question_." Amir says in what one could consider a demonic voice."

"M-magic a-and the f-familiar b-binding s-spell." Louise stutters out again but with a lot more fear in her voice.

Amir sighs, "I suppose that is the most I will be getting out of you." He lets go of Louise and then she falls to the ground with a thud. "I need to go pray, it must almost be time." With that Kirche and Louise just watch as Amir walks away from them to the outside.

"What have I summoned?" Louise asks herself.


	3. Guiche de Gramont

**AN: I am not here to preach about Islam, Islam an element of the story. Also, I am not a Muslim so please forgive me for any inaccuracies concerning the religion and its beliefs.**

Amir was right, it was about time to pray. As he walked outside, it looked as if people were eating, then by looking up he saw that it was about noon. People are all around him sitting at tables and chatting with each other. Nobody even notices Amir walk by them except for one girl with long brown hair. She even walks up to him and talks to him.

"Sir, have you seen Guiche anywhere?" She asks in a soft and innocent voice.

'Guiche, the blond haired girl said that her and Guiche would Mr. Colbert take to the infirmary.' "Yea, I think he is in the infirmary with , but he might have left. I would check there." Amir says holding back his previous rage and instead answering in his normal tone.

"Thank you sir." The girl responds in the same voice.

With that Amir and the girl walk away from each other. He heads over to a secluded and very less populated area of wherever he was. He takes off his boot and all of his other equipment off and begins to pray.

After his finishes praying, which didn't take that long, he puts his boots back on and grabs all of his equipment. Then he heads over to the more populated area where he can start looking for answers.

"YOU" A familiar voice to Amir shouts as he reaches the place where everyone is and he turns to face him.

"Yes, what is it." Amir casually responds.

"First you attacked Mr. Colbert." The person states with fury.

"I did not attack Mr. Colbert, I only checked to see if he was alive."

Completely ignoring Amir he continues, "Then you broke two girl's hearts."

Amir just looks at him with a confused look. "I would understand practically scaring one, but by the name of Allah how did I break two girls hearts?"

"Stop interrupting me commoner!" The man says in a harsh voice, "Now I, Guiche de Gramont, challenge you to a duel!." With that, everyone who was listening gasps loud enough for everyone to stop their conversations and look in their direction.

"Guiche" Says a random person, "You're not allowed to conduct duels."

Guiche then responds with a hint of pride, "That rule is only for noble against noble duels, this man is a commoner and that allows me to duel him." He then turns his attention back to Amir, "Now, meet me at Vestri Court in ten minutes."

"AMIR!" Another voice shouts and as he turns his head he realizes that is it Louise. As she closes in she continues speaking in a slightly fearful voice, but this time without stuttering. "I will forgive you for your act of defiance against your master." After she finishes that she looks up to see Amir giving her a calm smile.

"You are not my master, but you deserved what you got and I accept you apology." Louise then gives him slightly cheerful smile then dismisses it after she hears what Amir says " But, I may have forgiven you, that just means that it will be harder to earn my trust, and you will never have my blind trust like I had for a select few."

Louise just gives him a blank look, "Ok," Then she replaces it with a look of desperation, "Please don't duel Guiche, you can't beat him, a commoner has never beaten a noble. You can't die, you are my only proof of success."

Amir then gives a look of disgust, "I don't know what governs what you classify as royalty or nobility nor do I care." He then changes his tone to that of pride, "But I can beat him, the Soviets don't call me The Desert Warrior for nothing after all."

"Soviets?" Louise questions.

"Once you earn my trust you will know Louise, remember that." Amir says in his normal tone.

At that Amir asks for directions to Vestri Court, and he gets them. Once he gets there he notices a rather large crowd surrounding Guiche but with a lot of space in the middle. Almost like the crowd that forms when a street fight happens. When the crowd notices Amir they let him in the center and then Guiche talks.

"So you actually came and didn't run away like a smart person would do." He says in a very arrogant voice. "If I were you, I would turn back now while you still can."

Amir responds louder than he normally talks so that the others can hear him clearly, "You told me your name earlier, I might as well give you mine. Amir Askari, remember that." Amir then talks in his normal volume and tone, "Also, I give you four options." Guiche just looks at him intrigued, "First, you can put this aside you and we can continue on with our day."

Guiche just laughs at him after he says that as well as everyone, "You think that I, Guiche de Gramont will surrender to a commoner like you, I am the son of general Gramont! A highly esteemed general in the Tristanian military." He finishes his little spiel with another pride filled laugh.

Acknowledging Guiche, Amir just continues with his offers. "Second, I restrain myself and let you lose with only minor injuries. Third, I use my weapons and make you learn humility. Fourth, I uses everything I have and kill you in the process. As much as I don't want to kill a child, if my life is on the line, I will do it."

"Ha" Guiche laughs, "You think you can beat me! Nonsense. Do what you can to beat me, it's not like you can."

Amir sighs, "Third option it is, do not hold what I do to you against me."

"AMIR" He looks for the voice and sees Louise in the front row looking right at him. "Don't fight him, you can't win. This is an order from your master!" Amir once again gives Louise a death stare and that shuts her up.

Guiche just gives Amir a sympathetic look, "So you are Louise the zero's familiar, then I guess it would be a shame to kill her only accomplishment." He then goes back to his arrogant ways, "But you brought this among yourself, I will not hold back! You have done wrong to women and even attacked ."

Amir sighs, "Once again I only checked to see if was alive, when will you accept the truth."

"Let us begin this duel so I can teach you a lesson!"

Guiche then swings a rose around a something made of metal appears in front of him and it was holding a spear.

"They call me Guiche the bronze and this is my bronze Valkyrie." He states with the same amount of pride as before.

Amir then whispers to himself, "Allah forgive me for my acts." Amir then pulls out his TT-33 and points it at Guiche. As he does that the valkyrie stands in front of Guiche. It then begins to charge him. Amir then moves to the side and shoots the Valkyrie in the head completely piercing it and making it fall to the ground motionless. Quickly after it hits the ground before Guiche could even react, Amir aims slightly above his right knee and fires. Everyone holds their ears at the sound the TT-33 firing, and then gasps in shock at what Amir just did.

"AHHH" Guiche screams in pain as he falls to the ground. "I SURRENDER, JUST MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!"

"The pain will go away any minute, later we just need to get the bullet out of your body and you will live don't worry about that." Amir says in his normal tone, and then he kneels down to Guiche's level covering the bullet wound with his hands to stop the bleeding slightly.

"Remember this, arrogance can and will lead you to your death, I chose to spare you because that is what Allah would wish. I have killed 150 people and it would not have been hard to kill another. But what would have been hard would be trying to kill a child. You need to learn to be humble, if you overestimate your abilities you will die. Don't think you are better than anyone else just because of their family name or status. And just so we are clear, I dislike royalty and nobility for reasons that I will not reveal." With that Amir picks up Guiche and holds him in the fireman's carry, and takes him to the infirmary.

Once Amir gets there he notices Mr. Colbert still unconscious, and a nurse in the room looking at him. He places Guiche on a bed and then begins to talk to the nurse, "Excuse me, would you happen to have tweezers?"

The nurse just looks at him with a confused look, "What are tweezers?"

"It is pretty much two scalpels connected together without the handle and they are not sharp except for a little bit at the end. They are good for taking small things out of body's." Amir casually responds.

"Scalpels?" The nurse responds again.

Amir sighs, "Little knives that are a lot sharper and have less cutting area."

"Oh," The nurse says, "we don't have anything like that."

As Amir is chatting with the nurse Guiche has already passed out due to the pain. "Well then, that makes things harder. Do you have any knifes I can use then?" Amir asks.

"I do, but they are not sharp at all. The nobles don't give us good equipment to work with." As she says that she hands the very dull knifes to Amir.

"This will work perfectly thank you." Amir tells the nurse which lifts up her spirits up a little.

Amir puts all of his equipment down on the floor where it was when he was first here. Then he carefully begins to work. The bleeding was slightly stopped when Amir was pressuring it at Vestri court. Thankfully Guiche was unconscious so that Amir didn't have to worry about screaming. He pulled up his right pant leg and examined the wound he caused.

Amir quickly runs over to his bag and pulls out a 250 mL plastic bottle of Rubbing Alcohol and a small cloth. Once he gets back over to Guiche he places those items to the side and carefully grabs the knifes and puts them on the sides of the bullet. Then he pulled it out flawlessly. After that Amir grabs the bottle of Rubbing Alcohol and dabs some of it onto the cloth. He then flips the cloth to where the wet side is facing the wound and begins to clean it out.

Once he is done he asks the nurse. "Can you now get me a bandage of sorts please?."

The nurse nods her head and then brings him a strap of cloth that was about one meter in length. "Thank you, this will work." As he says that he takes the cloth and wraps the cloth around Guiche's leg tightly. After he ties it and makes sure that it will not fall off or lose its tightness he pulls up his pant leg. "He should be fine when he wakes up, but he will have problems walking for a while." Amir tells the nurse.

"Ok." She responds, "But why didn't you tell me to help him? I mean, it's not that I don't appreciate the help. But why not let me do it and make it less work for yourself."

Amir then talks in his normal tone, "I caused him to be like this so it was only right that I should be the one to fix it. Also, I don't mean to offend you, but I doubt you have much experience removing bullets from people. I have been doing it for about a year now." Amir then tilts his head down trying to not show his depressed side, "It is not something someone would like to do to someone they are remotely familiar with, especially if they are your friends."

At that he leaves the nurse and heads to go find Louise.

 **Update: Thank you** **kevinkocher1, your review covered up a plot hole that I didn't see. Thank you very much for your help.**


	4. Religious Tolerance

After heading back to the area where everyone was before the fight he finds Louise. "Hey Louise." Amir says in his normal voice.

"There you are." Louise says in a harsh voice, "Where did you take Guiche, after the fight you just took him and left!"

"I took him to the infirmary and made sure he would survive after the wounds I caused him. Due to the fact I doubt people here would understand how to properly remove a bullet and treat the wound." He responds. Then they begin walk to an unknown location as they talk.

Louise still talks with a harsh voice. "So far what I have seen from you I would have expected you to take him away and kill him."

Amir then gives a slightly sad look, "Sorry about that, I must have gave the wrong first impression. If you understand the situation I am in, you could understand the reason for me being so rash." He then looks up into the sky, "But I must act in a proper manner because Allah wishes it."

Louise then gives a confused look, "I doubt I could understand the situation you are in considering I am not a familiar." After she says familiar Amir gives her the usual death stare when she says that, and as per usual she winces. "Aside from that, who is Allah?"

Amir's spirits rise as she mentions his name, "Ah Allah. He is the creator of life, we worship him because he has provided us with life, care, provisions, and a place of everlasting life in death."

As Amir begins to talk Louise just gets more and more angry. Amir doesn't know about Louise's anger as he talks. "STOP YOU FILTHY HERETIC!" Louise shouts at the top of her lungs drawing the attention of everyone in the area. They even stop walking in a what appears, from the outside, to be a tower. Amir doesn't know what it really is though. "I DEMAND YOU CEASE BELIEVING IN WHATEVER NONSENSE YOU ARE PREACHING ABOUT!"

Amir just looks at her with a look of rage then quickly throws away thoughts of hurting her for what she said. "I will not convert because I am faithful to him." He continues in a slightly calm voice, "I told you what I believe in, so why not tell me about what you believe in?"

Louise is still pissed off as hell and she begins to rant, "Brimir is the founder of the magic system and founder of our government system and his descendants are the leaders of our countries. Without him we would be would not be here as we are now. He created the familiar summoning ritual, which is what brought you here. Normal it brings only animals but you are an exception, and a LOWLY COMMONER AT THAT!"

Before Louise can continue Amir slaps her across the face. "Calm. Down. Louise. You are being irrational and by my best guess you're rage is getting past your better judgement."

"You can't blame her for being like that, she is a devout Brimirist after all." A familiar voice says. As Amir turns around he sees that it is Kirche and Tabitha walking towards them.

"Well that makes sense. So what are you doing here?." Amir asks.

"You," Tabatha states with a blank face.

"What about me?"

"We were looking for you Amir." Kirche states, "But apparently zero want you to get boiled in water."

"YOU'RE RIGHT ABOUT THAT!" Louise screams at Kirche.

"Well, I'm not sure what's worse," Amir says in confusion, and as he says that everyone looks at him. "Being burned at the stake like the Salem witch trials or being boiled in water. Either one isn't pleasant."

"But that's aside the point Amir," Kirche states

"Magic," Tabatha says as she points to his side where the TT-33 is.

Amir asks, "You're asking about the fight aren't you?" they all nod, even the extremely furious Louise. Amir then pulls out the TT-33 that he used in the fight against Guiche, "This is a TT-33 pistol, I got this off of one of the Soviet officers I killed. It's good at close range combat."

"Work?" Tabatha says with a tilted head indicating that it is a question.

Amir then pulls out the magazine and unloads the chamber, then he puts the gun in his holster so he can show both the magazine and the bullet. He shows her the magazine first, "This is the magazine, it holds twelve bullets and it is used so that I don't have to put a bullet into the gun after every shot." He then shows her the bullet, "This is the bullet, it is what gets fired out of the gun at and extremely fast speed and is used to kill."

"So it is like a small musket that can fire in rapid succession without having to reload?" Kirche asks.

"Yea that is pretty much it." Amir responds.

"Magic," Tabatha says.

"It is definitely magic," Says Kirche.

"EVEN MY FAMILIAR CAN USE MAGIC, BUT NOT ME!" The still angry Louise yells.

"It is not magic," Amir states with a straight face, "and Louise, in all honesty you should calm down before you draw a crowd."

Louise still furious talks to Amir, but this time not yelling at Amir, "Well then how about you just starve, then there will be a crowd."

"Wow, I'm surprised that zero would let her only accomplishment just die. You must really want to be expelled." Kirche says in a surprised tone but also with venom in her voice.

"It would be worth it if I could get this heretic away from me." Louise says in a harsh tone directly directed at Amir.

"You should learn to respect other's beliefs Louise." Amir states in a slightly harsh tone, "I respect you and you don't respect me. By the way, I will not starve, I can survive on my own either poor and in the city or alone in the wild. I will survive, just like I did before." And with that Amir walks away from them only to notice that is it close but not too close to sunset. "Well at least I can now pray." He does just as he says.

After Amir finishes praying he begins to wander around. After about an hour of walking around and understanding his location he eventually stumbles by what he assumes to be the kitchen. Standing outside is what appears to be a person in a maid costume. Once she notices Amir she rushes into the kitchen and says, "Marteau! He is here!"

After she says that Amir hears slight clattering and then a man wearing a chef's hat comes out. He walks over to Amir and then wraps his arm around his neck and takes him into the kitchen. When he is in Amir sees a lot of people in cooking wear and then they all start to cheer.

The man Amir assumes to be Marteau begins to talk, "Our Soldier has come to us! You, Amir Askari are that man."

Amir begins to lightly chuckle to himself, "Considering I actually am a Soldier I see where that is coming from. But where is the 'our' part coming from?"

Marteau gives a hearty laugh, "That is because you are a commoner, just like us. You fought against a NOBLE and won, that has never been done before! You give us confidence that we have never had before."

"Well he was a child so I don't understand how he could have won against a trained soldier. I mean what about soldiers from your military, couldn't they beat a boy like him?

"You must not be from around here then. You see, nobles can use magic and commoners can't. Their power is easily 20 times stronger than a normal soldier. Even the weakest of them can beat a normal soldier if they have control over their magic, which the man you fought definitely did."

"Well thank you for your compliments."

"We are doing more than complimenting you." After he says that Amir gives him a slightly confused look, "One of our colleagues made you some food because of what you did." He then points to a table, "Here why don't you sit down here and we will have the chef bring it out to you."

"You all are giving me too much credit for this, it was really my weapons that did it, I was only the one wielding it." Amir says after sitting down at the table, "I mean it's not that I don't appreciate what you are doing."

After Amir sits down he sees the woman that was standing outside was now bringing him his food. "H-here you go Mr. Askari, I hope you enjoy it."

"Thank you…" He then looks at her hoping to get her name.

"Siesta, call me Siesta." She says in what appears to be a shy voice.

"You can call me Amir, there is no need to call me Mr. Askari." She simply nods her head and the causally motions to the food.

The food was a simple bowl of soup that was accompanied by a by a bowl of bread and a salad. "O Allah, bless that which you provide to us, and save us from the torment of the fire" Amir prays before begining to eat. As Amir begins to eat Marteau starts talking.

"Well, our Soldier, I never saw you as a religious person."

Amir stops for a second and responds, "At least you guys aren't yelling at me for my beliefs like Louise did."

"Well that's nobles for you, not respecting commoners and some people don't respect others who believe differently. Plus, That is Miss. Vallière for you, out of all the nobles I would say she is as tolerant as a priest."

After that Amir finishes eating and him and the others have some mindless chatter until dark. Then they all head out and go to sleep, except for Amir. He does his nightly prayer and then heads out to the tower where he and Louise had their "chat." Amir drops his equipment off next to him as he begins to fall asleep laying with his back against the wall.


	5. Problems Arise

**AN: Bob The Turtle, you are thinking with the right mindset, Since chapter two I have been dropping hints about Amir's past. In time I will reveal Amir's backstory, so keep thinking like that and you may find it out before others.**

Amir wakes up before sunrise and does his prayer. After that he grabs his equipment and then continues with mentally mapping the place. Soon after he finishes mentally mapping he begins to see people getting up and starting their day. Eventually he heads back over to the tower that he slept against and looks at exactly how big it was.

What he saw was not what he expected to see . "This… is not good, at all." Amir states with definite worry in his voice. What he saw was not one moon, but two. A blue one and a pink one. Amir then recalls Tabatha saying that Mr. Colbert should be awake by morning and so he heads to the infirmary.

Once he arrives he sees Guiche and Mr. Colbert still asleep. Thankfully Mr. Colbert wakes up before Guiche. "Where am I" Mr. Colbert says in a language that Amir could understand.

"First the most important matter Amir responds with slight happiness in his voice. "I can actually understand you. And to answer your question we are in the infirmary."

"Ah I remember you, you're the foreigner from what I assume to be yesterday." He says in a voice that had a mix of curiosity and seriousness. "How many languages do you know anyway?"

Amir responds casually, "Three, English, Dari, and Arabic. And this girl, Tabatha, said that you collapsed due to information overload, and that you used a translation spell. Would you mind describing that spell to me."

Mr. Colbert begins to stand up and notices that Guiche was in a bed next to him. He then changes his voice to a completely serious one. "What happened to Guiche?"

Amir sighs, "He challenged me to a duel and then I defended myself."

He then responds to Amir with his previous voice, "So what I'm getting out of this is that you beat Guiche de Gramont in a duel." He then pops his head up as if just remembering something, "And none of the other or students teachers or tried to stop the duel?"

"One of the students said that he couldn't duel and then Guiche said and I quote, 'That rule is only for noble against noble duels, this man is a commoner and that allows me to duel him.' And yes I did beat him, you don't have to worry about his injuries I treated them."

Mr. Colbert then motions for Amir to follow him out of the infirmary and Amir follows. "So you speak three languages, all of which I have never heard of." Mr. Colbert says, "So what were you speaking when we first met."

"Dari, the local language of where I come from."

Mr. Colbert then nods his head, " If I may ask this, what is your name and where to you come from?"

Amir then reaches out to shake his hand, "Amir Askari, Mr. Colbert. I come from Afghanistan, which is in the middle of being invaded." After Amir says the last part his mood darkens enough for Mr. Colbert to notice and then returns to his calm demeanor.

"Interesting, I have never heard of this Afghanistan you speak of, can you tell me where it is."

Amir sighs, "Just as I feared, yes I can show you just lead me to a map." They then walk past some of the students and engage in some idle chatter. says that they are in the Tristain Academy of Magic in the country of Tristain. But before long they were in what Mr. Colbert said was his laboratory and it was filled to the brim with papers, all in a language that Amir couldn't read.

Mr. Colbert pulls out a fairly detailed map of "The world" as he said. It looks like western Europe except for that there is no Iberian peninsula. He points to the countries and says their names. "This is Gallia" He says as he points to a fairly large country that was located in the far west. "Here we are, in Tristain." He then points to, if it were Europe it would be the low countries. Then he moves further east. "Here is Germania, so far they have the largest military and pose the most threat." It has a border with Tristain in the north west and a border with Gallia directly in the west. "Here is Romalia, their leader is the Pope of the Church of Brimir." He points to what look very similar to Italy and border both Germania and Gallia in the north. Finally he points to the last country. "This is Albion, they are on a floating island and they are currently in the middle of a civil war."

"Well, I will tell you this right now." Amir says in a completely serious tone, that draws 's attention. "I am not from this world, but this continent is very similar to one where I come from called Europe."

's eyes perk up at that. "My inner researcher is telling me to find a way to you world to research it, but considering your country is under invasion that wouldn't be a good idea." After he says the last part he returns to his normal face.

Amir sighs, "That isn't the only reason you shouldn't want to come to my world. There is a weapon in my world called the Atomic bomb, so far only two of these bombs have claimed nearly a quarter million lives. And they are currently being mass produced by two of the worlds super powers."

"Your worlds mages have created weapon that cause that much destruction. I would hate to see what they could do if someone angered them." states in awe.

Amir then gives a death stare and talks, "I will say this once and only once to you, from what I have heard around your people associate mages with nobility and I'm not a big fan of the nobility. The people in my world associate magic with fantasy and magic doesn't exist where I come from. The people you called mages are actually called scientists where I come from and they can be and most often are the brightest minds in the world."

then winces, "Duly noted."

Amir then goes back to his normal voice, "Sorry about that, I just hate the royalty and nobility for a very personal reason, I am usually calm and don't have outbursts like that."

Mr. Colbert then gives a light smile, "Well forget getting on their bad sides, I would hate to get on yours, you can be terrifying at times."

Amir laughs, "So I've been told."

 **LATER, SLIGHTLY AFTER SUNSET**

During the day Amir prayed when it was time and Guiche awoke and apologies to Amir the second he could and Amir just gave him the same lecture as before. Louise was still calling him a heretic and tried to stay away from him. He got a meal from Marteau during lunch. After that afternoon classes started and Amir followed Louise into the classroom, as much as she tried to get Amir to stop following her he still did. He was hoping to catch the lesson so he could properly gauge the intelligence of the students.

That wasn't what he got, instead he got a lesson in magic and how it worked. So, it wasn't all that bad.

After the lesson the students were given the rest of the day off. Amir just idled around thinking about the situation he was in and how his country was faring in the invasion. When the chefs were making dinner for themselves Amir joined them.

"Hey guys." Amir says as he waves his hand as he enters the door. They all give him a friendly greeting. Then he notices that something was wrong, Siesta was not here.

Amir then questions Marteau, "Hey Marteau do you know what happened to Siesta? I haven't seen her at all today."

Then Marteau gives him a confused look, "You mean you haven't heard?" Amir shakes his head in response. "The Palace messenger Count Mott took Siesta under his service as his mistress."

When Marteau said that Amir's face turned to that of rage, "Did she have a choice?"

Marteau shakes his head, "Us commoners don't have a choice to who employs us and what they do to us. That is only if the employer is a noble but I assume you get the point."

"Where is his place?" Amir states with fury in his voice.

"I wouldn't know, you can ask one of the Nobles but I wouldn't go after him if I were you, with as much talent as you have I still don't think that you can take him and all of his guards. Him alone yea you could most likely take him, but not with all of his guards."

"I can still try, and I will succeed. They don't call me The Desert Warrior for nothing after all."

"I doubt I could change your mind." Amir shakes his head, "I see, well I wish you the best of luck, you're going to need it."

With that Amir finds Guiche out walking the halls with the same blond haired girl that he saw when was unconscious, and asks him for direction to Count Mott's place and he tells him. He asks why but Amir doesn't even respond. He quickly takes a horse and then rides with all of his equipment to Count Mott's place.

About an hour later Amir arrives on the outskirts of his home. He leaves the horse and begins to scout the area looking for a good sniping spot where he can see as many rooms as possible yet still be highly concealed.

The spot he finds is about 300 meters away and has all of the bedrooms in sight so Amir feels a little lucky that that was the case. Amir ends up waiting for about a half hour in his sniping form, thankfully, his previous missions have given him all of the patience in the world.

He sees Siesta in his scope and he puts he in his sights with his hand off of the trigger making sure not to shoot her. Then when who he assumes to be Count Mott enters the room. Amir calculates for gravity, the wind, and his approximate height above Count Mott. Right before he takes the shot Count Mott begins to strip, so he lets him do it completely. More evidence against Count Mott being a rapist.

Count Mott is fully stripped and Amir could see Siesta with a look of terror in her eyes. Before Amir thinks again he takes the shot and the sound the the SVD Dragunov echos through the air. Then he sees Siesta collapse but not before he sees Mott fall to the ground bleeding from the head.

Amir waits for guards to enter and they do, three of them. One, Two, Three. All the guards dead before they could realize what just happened. Then Amir sprints as fast as he could to the window that he shot Mott though and the three guards while putting his Dragunov on his back.

Once Amir makes it to the window he sees two more guards holding swords with looks of horror in their eyes about what lies before them. Amir quickly pulls out his TT-33 and jumps into the window, not long after he jumps into the window the guards notice him, but that was too late for them. Dead, both of them with two bullets fired.

Before anymore guards could enter, Amir puts his TT-33 in his holster then grabs Siesta and puts her in a fireman's carry then jumps out of the window rushing into concealment. He begins to walk towards the Academy when he notices something he would never expect in the air.

A very very pissed off Louise yelling atop a dragon. "AMIR, GET OVER HERE, YOU FILTHY HERETIC BEFORE YOU DISGRACE MY FAMILY'S NAME!"

Amir just laughs a little before he yells, "THEN COME AND FIND ME LOUISE." After he yells he feels Siesta start to awake so he puts her onto the flat forested ground. She opens her eyes to see Amir and then she just hugs him and starts to cry. "It's ok Siesta, Mott can't hurt you anymore." Amir says in a soothing voice.

Just as Siesta begins to stop crying Amir feels large gusts of wind against his back. Then he falls to the ground landing on Siesta and suddenly feels someone punching him on the back. "WHAT DID YOU DO." Louise yells as she is punching his back. Amir casually gets up and gets Louise off of his back only to see Kirche, Tabitha and a terrified Guiche riding on top of a dragon that was landing in the forest where he was.

Amir gives a slight smile, "Perfect timing, you found me. Now would you guys mind if we got out of here and got Siesta back to the Academy where she wouldn't be scared to death."

Tabatha still on the dragon says, "come." With that they all hope on the dragon and then Amir responds to Louise's question by looking at Guiche.

"To answer your question Louise, Guiche would know a little about what I did from personal experience, except in he didn't get shot in the head with a bullet four about times larger."


	6. Familiar Exhibition, part 1

Amir wakes up and does his prayers as he has done before. Then he heads over to the kitchen to see Siesta.

Once Amir arrives he sees the chefs preparing breakfast for the nobles, and then he sees Siesta sitting on a chair nearby Marteau while he is cooking. "Hey Siesta," Amir greets with a calm voice as per usual.

"Amir!" Siesta jumps up and goes over to Amir. "It's good to see you." She says in a very cheerful voice.

"It's good to see you as well. Are you feeling better." Amir says recalling last night where she was crying.

"I am feeling better, but why did you come to save me, you barely knew me." She says in a confused voice.

Still in his calm voice Amir responds, "I always repay a favor, you made me something so I paid you back."

Marteau then comments while still cooking and not looking away, "That's our soldier for you."

"If anything your deed put me in your debt." Siesta says.

"No, don't think of it like that," Amir responds. "Think of it as a person helping someone out, I don't need anything in return."

"Amir can we talk outside I have to ask you something." Siesta says with a little bit of worry in her voice.

"Sure" Amir says in his normal tone as they walk outside of the kitchen and then head outside in the fields.

Once they are clearly out of earshot Siesta talks, "Why did you kill him?"

Amir looks at her with a curious look, " You are talking about Mott aren't you?" She nods her head in response. Amir sighs, "The first reason was to save you because of what he was doing. The second reason was a little bit revenge. The nobility where I came from were cruel and inconsiderate to some people in order to improve their own state of living. My family was some of their victims, but that is as much as I want to talk about it for now."

Siesta just gives Amir a little hug and talks in a soothing voice just like Amir did to her the night prior. "It's ok, I understand that how much family means to some people. I would do anything for my family."

"At least you understand Sies-" Amir gets interrupted by another familiar voice.

He turns to see Mr. Colbert walking towards him, thankfully he was out of earshot so he didn't hear the previous conversation. "Amir, I have a favor to ask of you, and we need to talk in private."

Amir sighs again, "Sorry Siesta, I will hopefully catch you later."

"It's alright, it must be important if Mr. Colbert need to talk to you." She says in an understanding tone. Siesta walks away as Amir walks towards Mr. Colbert.

Once they were back in Mr. Colbert's lab, Amir speaks first. "So Mr. Colbert what did you need from me?"

"This is an important matter involving Ms. Vallière." He says in a serious tone.

"I was planning on asking you something about her as well." Amir says.

"Well, I have heard that she has been avoiding you at all costs and that is a problem considering we have the annual familiar exhibition coming up." Mr. Colbert says in a worried voice. "Not to mention the princess is coming to watch and it would be an embarrassment for her family if she didn't even participate. Not to mention she would also be expelled."

"Well I would help, but what exactly is the familiar exhibition?" Amir responds.

"Ah," Mr. Colbert says realizing he forgot something, "I forgot you were not from here. It is basically where a student shows off what their familiar can do in hopes of winning the grand prize."

"Do you know what the prize is?" Amir asks out of curiosity.

"No idea, the princess is going to be the one deciding that. Also, try not to kill the princess, I know how much you hate the nobility and royalty, but please don't kill her." He finishes off with a pleading tone.

"As long as she doesn't piss me off we should be fine." Amir says with a harsh tone.

"Ok," Jean responds wincing slightly. "What you are going to have to do is come up with an act on your own and when Ms. Vallière is called up, walk onstage, say your name and that you are Ms. Vallière's familiar, then do your act."

"Seems easy enough, maybe after than she might actually approach me. Either that or hate me even more." Amir says that last part with a laugh.

After some idle chatter they then go their separate ways. Mr. Colbert goes to his class and Amir walks around a little and then climbs up onto the wall around the academy.

'Why do they have to have a wall around the school, it makes it look more like a prison then a school.' Amir thinks. As he walks around the perimeter he thinks about the exhibition. 'Well, the others are most likely going to do some tricks with their familiars. Tabatha with her dragon might dive bomb the crowd and give them a little shock. I don't even know what the other familiars are, so I can analyze what they might do.'

With that Amir sighs and heads over to the classroom to eavesdrop on the class. Considering there are large windows in the classroom I should be able to hear from the outside.

While sitting down and listening, granted he could barely hear the teacher but he still could. He eventually falls asleep.

Amir wakes up at about noon as he is awaken by the very loud students walking out of class. He does his prayers and then walks towards where the crowd was going, the courtyard.

As he arrives at the courtyard he finds Louise and attempts to walk towards her, only to be noticed by her and given about the same death stare that he gives. He sees her sitting at a table all alone and walks over by her completely ignoring her death stare.

"What do you want Heretic." Louise says in a very harsh and cold voice, but it was very quiet and only Amir could hear it.

Amir still in his calm attitude responds, " I came to see if you had thought about anything for the Familiar Exhibition."

"I don't want anything to remind me of having a Heretic as a familiar. But then, you're right here disturbing my life."

"You should learn to think positively and be more tolerant, for all you know I could be an invaluable asset to your social life." Amir says with a glance at others talking and chatting among themselves.

"You would only cause problems with your beliefs."

"I have talked with several people and they noticed that I wasn't a Brimirist and they didn't care one bit. So far, you are the only person that cares." He says still in his calm tone. "Anyway, whether you like it or not, I am participating in the Familiar Exhibition, maybe after that you may respect me more instead of treating me like trash."

"You're only going to embarrass me in front of everyone, after all, what can you do, you're only a commoner."

"You must have forgotten about the fight with Guiche then. Well, I will be leaving now, enjoy your time." He says with a smile.

"Good, get out of my face."

After walking off, Amir walks around only to blocked by Kirche and Tabitha.

Kirche talks first, "Zero still hating you?"

"By Zero you mean Louise right?" Amir asks in his normal tone and was given a head nod by Kirche. "Well why don't you call her Louise, or at least Vallière considering she calls you Zerbest."

"Because she has Zero magical talent, but I can do that for you darling." She say the last part in a seductive voice. Amir's only response was to blink rapidly trying to understand what made her like that.

Completely ignoring that darling comment Amir talks, " Thank you, but anyway. Do you know when the princess is coming. I'm just curious."

This time Tabitha talks, granted it wasn't much but she still talked, "Soon, afternoon." Just as she finished the sound of a horn is heard.

"My guess is that that is the princess." Amir responds with a hint of Amusement. As they walk there they see a bunch of people forming a tunnel to let the princess in.

When they get in crowd Amir looks at the princess. She was young, maybe about his age. She had short purple hair and was wearing a very fancy dress. But he was soon distracted by the guards.

They were holding muskets , not rifles, and also wearing a fancy uniform. But one caught his eye, she had short blond hair and she was leading the princess on a horse, she looked a lot like a dragoon when she was on the horse.

After the princess got into the school and everything was settled. Amir just continued on with his day praying when necessary and going to Marteau for leftover lunch and dinner. Soon after he ate, he went over to his spot where he has been sleeping and slept as per usual.

Amir wakes up, but not due to morning coming. Someone was poking his face. After about four pokes he realizes what is happening. Acting fast, he grabs the person's arm and throws the person to the ground hard and then puts the person against the wall grabbing onto its neck, making all of the air in the person lungs come out, and nobody heard it.

Soon after he fully regains his senses he looks at the person. A woman, she was wearing a hood and he could see parts of her hair, they were purple strands.

"S-stop," The woman weakly says after gasping for air, "p-please." Before Amir thinks about letting her go he pulls her hood down, and he see the Princess.

"So," Amir says in a calm but slightly harsh tone, "What business does the Princess have with me." After he says that he lets go slightly on her neck so that she can breath and talk.

"I-I came here to see the familiar exhibition, mainly because my friend summoned her familiar this year." The Princess says in a slightly professional tone but her voice still had fear in it. "I heard that she summoned a commoner and since you were here I was going to ask you if had seen the familiar."

Amir sighs and lets go of her neck realizing that she could not be of any possible threat. Gradually she slides to the ground. "I would be that familiar, and by my guess your friend would be Louise."

The Princess gets up and shakes the dirt off of her puts her hood back on and then talks in a very friendly voice despite what has just happened to her. "Well come on then, let's go see her."

Amir sighs again knowing what Louise's reaction is going to be when she sees him. They walk up the tower and arrive at a room. The Princess knocks and Louise opens the door. They walk in and Amir sees Louise's face, it was priceless, it was a mixture of terror, fury, and confusion. Then she simply just falls to the floor landing on her butt.

The Princess speaks, "It has been a while hasn't it, Louise Françoise." After she finishes she removes the hood and Louise looks ecstatic to see her then jumps up and hugs her.

"Princess Henrietta!" Louise says and then she kneels on the ground.

"Louise, you don't need to kneel, after all, we were childhood friends." Henrietta says as she pulls up Louise.

Amir closes the door so their conversation could be more private. After he does that he looks around the room. "This is a very fancy room," He comments.

Louise's mood then sours as she speaks to Amir, "Of course it's fancy, but you wouldn't understand because you aren't a noble."

Amir sighs, "Louise, are you ever going to respect anyone that is different than you. First you disrespect me because of my faith, now because of my social standing in this world."

Henrietta looks at Louise with a caring look, "Louise, why don't you treat your familiar as a familiar instead of how you are treating him now. He might die on you, you know."

Amir gives Henrietta a slightly friendly look, "Thank you for caring about my well being."

"On another note," Henrietta says, "Do you guys have any idea what you are going to do for the exhibition."

Before Louise could even respond Amir talks, "You will have to wait and see"


	7. Familiar Exhibition, part 2

Soon after the interaction with Henrietta, Amir went back out to where he has been sleeping before hand. All thanks to a thorough explanation as to why he should not be in the room by Louise to Henrietta. Most of the explanation was false, the only part that was even remotely accurate was his faith. He wasn't even given the chance to explain himself before Louise started to try to push him out of the room.

Amir wakes up before dawn and does his usual morning routine. He had grown slightly accustomed to the way of life without the technology he had in his world.

But their was one thing on his mind that was starting to bug him.

The extremely heavy reliance on magic in the society. Amir wondered what they could do with their magic. Considering in the books he had read as a child that contained magic, magic could do almost anything and could easily explain away any problem.

Amir decided to put that aside for the time being and focus on another thing, the Familiar Exhibition. He had a plan in mind that should surprise the audience. The only downside was that he needed a volunteer.

While waiting for the exhibition to start, which Mr. Colbert told him would start at about noon and lunch would be served afterward giving the chefs and other employees the chance to watch. He just idled around trying to perfect his entrance and what exactly he would say.

Not long after Amir thinks he perfected what he would do, everything begins to be set up. It was all getting set up by the employees of the academy.

There were a lot of simple wooden chairs for the nobles to sit on and then their was the princess's tent that she would be watching from. From the looks of it there were no seats for the employees so they must stand and watch. The stage was placed in front of a building in the center of the academy with parts of the building beginning to circle around it on both sides.

Later the students began to arrive with their familiars. The exhibition finally started when Henrietta arrived and got seated.

Amir was off to the side standing with the employees of the academy. As the students went up Mr. Colbert announced their names, their ridiculously long names.

Most of the students that went up had very poor performances to put it lightly. The crowd never even moved a little.

There were some, but not many, that got a reaction from the nobility. Amir thought those ones were actually fairly good.

There were an extremely low amount of people who got claps and and even fewer amount of people who cheered.

Tabatha was one of the people who got chears. Even though her act only consisted of her flying around on her dragon. She did a loop or two but nothing too spectacular to Amir.

Kirche got chears, with her salamander as she said it was. There was barely any movement but the flames that came out of the salamander's mouth created many different streams of fire. Ranging from spirals to jets of fire that you could feel the air around it moving at incredible speeds. Those jet flames also hit the wall of the academy.

Now, it was Amir's turn. Last in line, therefore required to make and impact.

Mr. Colbert then announces, "Finally we have Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière."

Once that was said Louise begins to walk up to the stage and Amir slowly walks closer to the stage clutching an apple in his hand and with all of his equipment except for his bag. His bag was placed near Marteau considering she offered to watch it.

Once Louise was up there she begins to talk in a harsh and cold tone. "My familiar's class is-." Before she could even finish somebody shouts commoner and everybody begins to laugh except for Henrietta, "It is worse than that." Louise states with the harsh tone , "He is a Heretic and he is nothing but a nuisance. There will be no act or anything of the sort." After that Louise simply walks off of the stage without even bothering to look at anyone, not even Henrietta.

Right after Louise sits down Amir walks up onto the stage surprising several people who didn't know what Amir looked like. He faces the audience and begins to talk in his normal calm tone. "My name is Amir Askari and I would be Louise's familiar." After he says that he puts up his left hand showing the runes as proof. "She may have said there would be no act and she was right. This is not an act, this is a demonstration of what I am capable of."

He continues, "In order to do this demonstration I need a volunteer." after about 30 seconds, no hands in the nobility were raised. He begins to look around with a slightly worried expression, "Anyone?"

Louise then shouts from her seat, "You're just embarrassing yourself, why don't you just leave."

Completely ignoring Louise comment Amir looks around to see Siesta walking up on stage. "Ok, now I can start. First off," Amir then takes his Dragunov off of his back and holds it out to the audience. "This is a SVD Dragunov that has a maximum range of about 700 meters."

He then takes out the magazine and pulls out a bullet to show to them. "This is a 7.62 X 54 bullet and it is what the Dragunov can shoot." He then quickly gives a comparison of the bullet to the apple and then loads the magazine with the bullet he took out. He then looks at Siesta and takes off the maid headband and balances the apple on her head.

"Makes sure to stay still and not move." Amir says loud enough for everyone to hear him and he says it with a smile.

He walks over to the part of the building with all of the employees. It is about 25 meters away from Siesta. Amir then tells the employees, "If I were you I would move back some." After he says that, they move just as he suggested.

He points the gun at Siesta and aims at the apple on her head while accounting for all of the necessary factors, position, distance, and wind. Before he thinks again, he pulls the trigger.

The apple exploded on top of Siesta's head and took a part of the wall behind her off.

People began to wonder what happened to the apple. They soon found the apple practically disintegrated on the stage. But that wasn't what surprised them the most. What surprised them the most was the chunk of the wall missing.

Mr. Colbert was the first one to speak after Amir fired, "That building was enchanted by square mages and should not have been able to be damaged by any form of musket!" He practically yelled and with very clear shock in his voice. After he said that, there were screams of terror, surprise, and astonishment coming from everyone.

Calmly Amir walked back up on stage to get Siesta. She was as pale as a white crayon. "Sorry about that," Amir whispers into her ear with a sincere voice as he walks her off stage.

Louise was different that the other students, granted she was still as shocked as they were. But she gave a slight smirk then quickly replaced that for a frown.

While the commotion was still going on Amir begins to feel vibrations in the ground. Then he saw a different building than the one he shot shaking. Then he looked over to the one he shot, and it wasn't shaking. Before anyone even notices it, Amir rushes over to where he thinks the vibrations are coming from.

Then he sees a giant mass of rock in the shape of a person, and it has another person on it's shoulder. The mass of rock was also punching the building.

Soon enough Tabitha, Kirche, Guiche and their familiars as well as Louise for some odd reason, come rushing over to Amir.

"What's going o-" Kirche begins to ask then she notices the mass of rock punching the building.

"Golem." Tabitha says.

Amir in a serious tone asks, "Is the person on the golem's shoulder most likely the one that is controlling it? Because there is no way that is moving on it's own."

Guiche responds, "Well considering I am an earth mage I would know about i-"

Amir interrupts him, "Guiche this is important get to the point."

In the meanwhile the person on the Golem noticed then and began to look at them no commenting. The Golem was still punching the wall.

Guiche continues slightly scared of Amir, "Ok, yes the person on the shoulder should be controlling the Golem."

After Guiche said 'yes,' Amir blanked out everything else and kneeled down. Placing the Dragunov in his shoulder and he begins thinking and aiming. Accounting for height, gravity, wind, and a distance of about 150 meters.

Through the scope Amir could see that it was a woman with slightly long green hair and she was wearing a hood and cape.

He fired. The sound of his sniper alerted everyone to his position and what was happening during the commotion. Amir hit what he was aiming for, the legs, to cripple her. She could either flee on her Golem or fall and die, it was all her decision.

Her scream of pain was audible over the sound of the Dragunov as she fell on her Golem and quickly left the scene by walking over a wall.

Not long after Amir took the shot Louise walked up to him and slapped him in the face. "What did you just do Heretic, and why did you do it. Explain yourself before I boil you alive."

Amir stands up and puts his Dragunov on his back then responds in a calm voice. "I shot the person who was attacking the Academy. As for why I did it, I think you can put two and two together."

Mr. Colbert as well as several of the Musketeers just arrived at the scene. With a concerned look Mr. Colbert talks first, "Someone tell me what just happened and why I heard Amir's weapon."

Tabitha steps up to Mr. Colbert to respond, "Academy attacked. Amir defended."

He then turns to face Amir, "Is the attacker dead or alive Amir?"

"I left her alive due to the fact that I didn't have any background knowledge on the person or the reason why she would do it." Amir responds.

Mr. Colbert sighs with relief, "That's good, then we can chase after the person later and question her."

The blond haired dragoon walks up to the group on foot and asks in a very professional tone. "Did any of you happen to get a look on the attacker?"

Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche, and Amir raise their hands.

She continues, "Good, we can get a picture of the attacker and send it out to the nearby towns."

Mr. Colbert then speaks up, "Ok, we will talk to you all soon so we can get the information. In the meantime, everyone will be having the rest of the day off due to the Familiar Exhibition. You all did wonderful."

As they all begin to disperse and the guards go back to their posts, Mr. Colbert walks up to Amir, "Thank you for what you have done Amir."


End file.
